


Manly Man 1

by PrincePrettyBoy



Series: Manly Man [1]
Category: Original Work, super hero - Fandom
Genre: Twist at the end, super hero, superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincePrettyBoy/pseuds/PrincePrettyBoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super hero just got their powers and has no idea what they are doing. But they do know that going to the police station is not a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A man lies in wait as he hears rushed footsteps coming his way. They are coming rapidly, though they are sloppy, the runner was growing tired. It saddened the man to realize that there were two sets of footsteps, and that one set belonged to a child. The child was the one growing tired. The other set was likely growing near to the small one. The small set of footsteps was very very near, and a little girl stepped in front of the wall where the man was hiding, and he grabbed her and pulled her to safety. 

“Don’t worry.” the man whispered. “I’m here to help you.” 

The little girl screamed. He didn’t know why he expected otherwise. The other footsteps had stopped, and started again in the other direction. 

“No, no, it’s okay. I’m a superhero.”

The little girl was sobbing. 

“I’m going to call the police for you, please sit down on the bench and try to calm down.”

She complied and walked over to sit as the man pulled out his pink blackberry. He dialed 911 on his cell phone and waited for the operator. “Hello, i just saved a little girl from a man chasing her. He ran off but we’re sitting at the elementary school.”

“Hey kiddo,” the man said to the little girl as he took a knee to be level with her eyes. “I’m going to stay here with you until the police get here.”

“Who are you?” She wiped away the remnants of tears that here on her face. 

“I’m a superhero!” The man said. 

“What can you do?” she asked, it seemed like she was calmed down by her curiosity. 

“I’m super strong, want to see?”

The little girl nodded. 

“Okay, hold on tight to the bench, i don’t want you to fall.” He said before lifting up the concrete bench that the girl was sitting on with one hand. 

The little girl giggled happily. “That’s so cool!” She exclaimed. “Can you hear the sirens?”

“Yes, the police will be here in just a minute. Can you tell me why that man was chasing you?” 

“He said he wanted me to be his wife.” She replied, her voice shaking. “He’s my math tutor. He was at my house and he said he wanted me to run away with him and to have me to be his wife.”

The man took the little girl’ hand in his. “You’re safe now. Where are your parents?”

“They’re out at some fancy restaurant. I want to go home.”

“You have to talk to the police first sweetie, then they will find your parents and i’m sure that you will all go home together.”

The police then pulled up and exited their vehicles while brandishing their weapons. One a very young white man. He was just added to the force. The other was a very dark skinned man that our hero knew very well. However, he was very certain that he would not be recognized. 

“Smith, get the girl.” One said, both of their guns were pointed at the man. “Sir, stand up slowly, put your hands up, and step away from the girl.” 

“Whoa, whoa.” The man said while doing as he was told. “I was the one that called you guys.”

“Did this man hurt you?” Officer Smith asked the little girl. 

“No.” She assured the officer. “He’s a superhero!” 

“Yeah, i’m a superhero.” He said. 

“Prove it.” Said the first officer. 

“Why? I understand having to prove it to a kid but why to you?” His hands were still above his head and when he began to lower them the officer raised his weapon pointedly. 

“Prove it, or i’m taking you in.”

“Okay, fine.” He said, “But i’ll need my hands for this.”

The officer nodded. 

The man showed the officers and she showed the little girl, by lifting the bench by holding it by one leg. It was significantly less impressive without the seventy pound girl sitting on it. 

“Super strength?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He lowered his gun. “I’m sorry, some random dude in khaki shorts and a Nike tank top just doesn’t feel very super to me. You need some kind of costume, and a mask for sure. What’s your name?”

He didn’t think before stammering out “Manly-Man.”

“Manly-Man.”

“Yeah, that’s what i said.”

“This is your first little mission thing, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, make it your last. You know we can’t allow vigilantes. But as long as all you’re doing is scaring creeps away from little girls, i’m okay with you.” 

“Shouldn’t you be taking that girl to the station?” Over by the squad car, officer Smith was talking to the little girl and taking notes. 

“Yes, but you’re coming with us.”

“Why?”

“We have procedure to follow. I need to know your actual name.”

That’s when the man realized why the other superhero’s disappeared before the cops showed up.


	2. Chapter 2

The man backed up slowly. “Yeah, no, i can’t do that. Secret identity and all that. You know the deal.”

“I’m not giving you a choice, son.”

He continued backing up. “It isn’t happening.”

“No, don’t make me arrest you.”

“If i’m not under arrest then i don’t have to come in.”

“No, but if you don’t i will arrest you for hindering a police investigation.”

The man’s back touched the wall of the building behind him. He turned, grabbed a ledge and threw himself upward yelling “Parkour”. He grabbed the roof and pulled himself onto it. He then looked over the edge of the building and yelled down to the officer. “I will take your advice though!” 

He knew that if he waited there, the officers would simply use the elevator to come after him. He however did not know if he could make it anywhere else. 

He knew that he had super strength and that he could lift anything, but didn’t know what else that extended to. 

He ran across the roof and jumped to the next building. 

He found himself lucky that his super strength was also in his legs, as he realized that there was a good chance of him dying otherwise. He hoped that the policemen would decide to leave him alone and take the little girl to the police station.

He sat down on the second roof to catch his breath. “Gods damn, i am out of shape.” He laughed a bit. “Running across a single roof should not have me tired.” He waited a few moments before standing. 

He then yelled out over the rooftop, “I am Manly Man. I am your hero.” Before laughing loudly. He sat back down, sure he was safe. 

He saw that there was a marker next to him and he picked it up. He checked for ink by scribbling on his arm. He then began to draw on the cement roof. He made multiple possible logos of two M’s to find his perfect symbol for his outfit. 

He heard yelling from the other roof. 

He looked over and saw the older officer on the roof. “How in the hell did you get over there?”

“Super strength applies to legs too, luckily. Just leave me alone d… dude.”

“I can’t just leave you alone, you know that.”

“Well, i can’t let you arrest me, you know that.” The man stood and ran, jumping to the next building on the street.


	3. Chapter 3

He continued jumping from building to building, taking breaks on each roof to catch his breath. He eventually made it to his apartment building. He sat to catch his breath for the last time, sitting on the ledge with his feet dangling over the side. 

From the ledge he could see the city he wanted to protect. He saw the many parks and a few people walking around despite the late hour. He saw all of the other apartment buildings of not-so-well-off people. He thought they needed the most protection. 

Someone opened the door to the roof behind him, and he didn’t turn around. He knew it couldn’t be the officer as he was long gone by the time he had gotten down to the squad car. 

The person spoke and sounded both nervous and concerned. “Are you okay, sir?” SHe was dressed up way too fancy for this part of time. It was honestly a wonder that she hadn’t gotten mugged. 

When he turned he saw a girl in her early teens playing nervously with her hair. “Holy shit, Becky!” the man exclaimed.

“How do you know my name?” She asked, her concern leaving her voice and the nervousness becoming fear. 

He turned and stepped away from the ledge, and the girl backed up slightly. 

“Chill, Beck. Watch this.” 

The Man closed his eyes and started chanting in French. “L’homme, la fille. L’homme, la fille. L’homme La fille.” And suddenly he was gone. In his place was a young, very dark skinned girl. 

“Lakysha?!”

"You know it, girl!” Come on down to my place with me and i’ll explain.

The two walked through the door into the building. 

“You need to explain now, Kysha.”

Lakysha took the girl’s hand and led her down the stairs faster. “I can’t. People might hear.” 

Becky was quiet until they reached the door of Lakysha’s apartment. “Okay, tell me.”

“We aren’t even inside yet, calm down.” When she opened the door, she saw someone she wasn’t expecting. It was the older officer from before. “What are you doing home, dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, this chapter was kind of short. wait for the next installment for the origin of Manly Man.


End file.
